


Cravings-A Rick/Lori Oneshot

by Prettyprincess45



Series: Bloody Love [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, No ZA, Pregnancy, Pringles, poor rick, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyprincess45/pseuds/Prettyprincess45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori has some late night cravings....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings-A Rick/Lori Oneshot

XX

"Do we have any Pringles left?" Lori Grimes asked her husband Rick as she tore through the cupboards.

"I don't think so. Why?" Rick asked, eyeing his wife's bulging stomach. She was pregnant. That was probably why she wanted the chips. It was their first baby together, and they were both excited.

"I'm having a craving." Lori answered, and she began to stuff everything back into the cupboard.

"Well, I'll go and get some." Rick said.

"I can't make you do that. It's just a craving. It'll pass." She said, grabbing his hand. She hated how whenever she craved something., he would run out and get whatever it was if they didn't have it. It made her feel bad, sending him out to get food for her.

"I'm going. You need to eat." He told her, heading towards the door. He didn't like to tell her this, but she was far too skinny, or so he thought. She didn't like to eat much, and whenever she told Rick about a craving she was having and he offered to get whatever it was, she said that the craving would pass and that he shouldn't go out of his way. But he know he had to.

Before she could stop him, he was out of the door and heading to the store.

XX

Rick rushed in and out of the store, heading home in about ten minutes. He picked up a few others things that he and Lori needed around the house, but his main concern was the Pringles.

Lori greeted him at the door as soon as he stepped inside. "You didn't have to." She said, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his jaw.

"I did." He said, putting all of the bags down and digging through them for the Pringles. He found them and handed them to her. She removed her hands from his neck and stared at them.

"You didn't need to get this many." She said, staring at the three tall cans that he just handed to her.

"Just in case." He said, smiling.

She smiled back at him, and opened up one of the tall cans. She placed a chip on her tongue, letting it melt. It tasted so damn good. Better than any other Pringles chip she had ever eaten in her whole life. Probably because she was having a serious craving. Rick had began to put away whatever else he bought, and Lori didn't really care what it was at the moment.

She popped another one into her mouth, doing the same thing as the last one. It was pure heaven. Who knew Pringles could bring so much pleasure?

After she was finished with that chip, she was into another one. And then another one. And another one. Before she knew it, she had eaten the whole can.

She stared at the crumbs at the bottom of the can, feeling like a pig. She looked over at Rick, who was smirking.

"That's why I bought more." He said, laughing.

She responder by laughing and opening a second can of chips. She felt happy that he had gotten these for her. She looked lovingly at him. Maybe sending him out to get stuff to cure her cravings wasn't so bad after all.

She should've felt guilty for thinking something like that. But Rick was good to her. Why not take advantage of it?

XX

"Rick? Rick? Rick?" Rick woke up to Lori's hoarse voice in the middle of the night. He picked his head up, looking at the alarm clock. It was 2 AM.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking at her. She was sitting up, her hair a mess, her eyes wide. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked, even if she was in some kind of trouble. The baby couldn't be coming already, could it be?

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't sleep." She said.

"Do you feel ok?" He asked, the concern in his voice genuine.

"I feel fine. I'm just... Having cravings again. It's the worst." She said, and he sat up.

"What is it this time?" He asked, putting his arm around her.

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Ice cream." She said quietly.

"Do you want some right now?" He asked, getting out of the bed and looking around for clothes. It didn't matter whether she said no or yes, he was going to go either way.

She felt terrible for waking him up. But she seriously couldn't sleep, the craving was that bad.

He pulled on a simple t-shirt and a pair of wrinkled jeans. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back." He said.

XX

Rick began to see a pattern in the nights following that one. Lori woke him up every night(actually morning) between 2:00 and 2:30, even on nights he had to work, to tell him about some weird food craving. The cravings would range from pretzels, to hot Cheetos, and even pizza sometimes.

Rick would respond by promptly going out to buy the food. As soon as he brought it home, Lori would gobble it on the spot. Then, she would stare at him, and he knew that she felt like a pig. In reality though, it was good for her.

This went on for about 2 more weeks.

Lori began to feel guilt eating away at her. Whenever Rick came home from getting her food, he would barely be able to go back to sleep.

Soon, Rick began to get bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted.

One day, Lori had a terrible craving for Chex Mix. But she didn't want to wake Rick up. He needed rest.

She tried to lay down, which was very hard to do with her bulging baby bump.

"You ok?" She heard Rick whisper from behind her. She rolled around slowly.

"Yeah." She answered.

"You having another wave of cravings?" He asked, running a hand through her hair.

"No." She lied.

"You're lying." He said.

"No..." He looked at her. "Ok, maybe I am." She said.

"What is it?" He asked, getting up. Lori grabbed his hand.

"Don't go." She said.

"Why? Are you feeling ok?" She thought it was really sweet how he always cared about how she felt. Now it was time to repay the favors that he'd done for her.

"You're exhausted. You have to work. You look like... A zombie."

"Lori, I don't care about how tired I am. You're more important right now."

"No I'm not."

"Lori, I love you. I want you to be happy. Even if that means going out at 2 AM to get Chex mix."

"Wait... How'd you know I wanted Chex mix?" She asked with an arched brow.

"I know you well, I guess." He laughed. That still didn't answer her question. But she could really care the less.

"I'm going." He said, kissing her.

She kissed him back. "I love you. And not just because you buy me whatever I crave."

He laughed, kissed her once more, and headed out the door.


End file.
